gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
"Red" Walder Bracken
Ser Walder Bracken, referred to as "Red Walder" Bracken, is the heir of Lord Walder Bracken, and a knight of House Bracken. He is married to Alyssa Frey. History Red Walder grew up self-assured, certain he would one day inherit his father's seat. He was raised alongside his cousin Meryn Bracken, and both squired for Walder's uncle, Ser Raynald Bracken. While Walder became proficient in the martial arts, he never gained much skill in the joust. Walder and his cousin were knighted together. Walder was invited to Harrenhal frequently by Lord Robert Baelish. He formed a strong bond with Alicent Baelish, and with her brother and Lord Robert's heir, Petyr Baelish. Alicent approached her father about a betrothal between herself and Walder, which the Lord Paramount was happy to oblige. Walder and Alicent were long set to wed, until the events of the Ascent of the Lion. With House Baelish deposed and Alicent in hiding and presumed dead, the betrothal became nullified. Despite this, Walder has held strong Baelish loyalties and a grudge against House Frey, something which he has made no secret of. Important Events First Era Walder was unhorsed by Nathaniel Arryn during the joust at the Tourney of Harrenhal. Second Era As part of House Baelish's escape from their defeat in the Ascent of the Lion, Walder took in the fleeing Sansa Arryn, mother to his former betrothed, despite his father's hesitancy. Third Era Despite Walder's vehement protests, his father signed the petition urging that Brynden Frey replace his uncle, Edwin Frey. Fourth Era Walder cautiously guarded the borders of Bracken land against the newly forming Divine Company. Fifth Era Walder attended Brynden Frey's wedding to Alicent Baelish at the Twins. He presented Lady Sansa Arryn, bringing her out of hiding. There, he entered the Tourney of the Crossing. Both he and his uncle did poorly in the lists. Brynden later offered the hand of his sister, Alyssa Frey, to placate Walder. Despite the candle he held for Alicent, he accepted the marriage for the political benefit. Around the same time, he started an affair with Alicent, which they have endeavored to keep secret. Sixth Era Walder was tasked by Lord Paramount Brynden Frey with overseeing King Damon's roadbuilding efforts in the Riverlands. Before he could make his way to the project, his uncle Raynald made an unprovoked incursion upon Blackwood territory. Walder rode to the Twins to demand leniency for his uncle's actions, and succeeding only in averting a death penalty with the help of his new wife Alyssa. Raynald's banishment to the Wall became a sore spot in Walder's new marriage. Family Lord Walder Bracken - father Lady Shella Roote - mother Harlon Bracken - brother Bryon Bracken - brother Brandon Bracken - brother Selyse Bracken - sister Ser Raynald Bracken - uncle Ser Meryn Bracken - cousin Quotes “I don’t know whether to detest you or to feel sorry for you. You live in an era of dead men, and hold all their grudges." - Alyssa Frey “I have many more words for you. Cruel. Callous. Heartless.” - Alyssa FreyCategory:Bracken Category:Riverlands Category:Character Category:Knight